User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Borderlands 2 Chest (Farming) Guide
WARNING: Contains major spoiler. Revision 1: Initial post. Unsorted with some info missing. May contain errors. Base game only. Images and DLC in revision 2. What is Chest farming? All of you know about boss farming i.e. repeated killing of a boss till he drops the desired loot. Chest farming is the repeated opening of a chest till you find some quality gear. Why is Chest farming necessary? In B2, one can easily find loot upto blue rarity but purple (rare), pink (e-tech) and orange (legendary) are extremely rare. Boss farming is not recommended unless you hit PT3 as you’ll get XP that will level you up unnecessary and there is no guarantee if a boss will drop his gun in any less number of kills. Secondly, the number of legendary shield and grenade mods is way too less compared to the number of guns. If you want a better shield, you’ll have to check vending machine or chests. Lastly, relics mainly drop from badass enemies and that also at rare times. Chests have really high chance of containing relics along with eridium bars. What kind of chests are worth farming? Red chest (referred simply as red), bandit truck chest (bandit), dahl red chest (dahl) and hyperion red chest (hyperion) are likely to contain blue rarity items and constantly give out purple or even legendary gear at times. Toilets, green dahl, silver chest, yellow hyperion weapon locker, etc contains mostly white to green rarity items and are not worth farming. When is a chest farmable? Most chests in the game are well protected and require killing your way to reach them. This gives you lot of XP and is time consuming. Chest which are not protected at all or protected by weak enemies (like varkids) that can be ignored and doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes are farmable. Also, chest that contain higher level weaponry compared to your current gear are worth farming. Usually a 5 level difference is recommended in PT1 so as not to waste time farming for gear that is marginally better than your current ones. Why another chest guide? I know (and have already read) there is another guide about chests in Gearbox forum but that was a bit too extensive covering almost all chest but the author left it halfway and has a ton of chest missing. Because the wiki lacks a proper chest guide like the one for the original Borderlands, this should ease things out for the new comers or those who are not Borderlands addict yet want quality gear. Red: Red chest (silver chest are ignored) Dahl: Dahl red chest (green dahl chest are ignored) Trunk: Bandit trunk chest (toilets are ignored) Hyperion: Hyperion red chest (yellow weapon locker are ignored) Southern Shelf: No of chest: 4 (red). Chest 1: '''In a small room hidden by the lift that lowers you into the fight with Boom and Bewm. Use the lift switch to send the lift back up to gain access to this room. '''Chest 2: On the way to Flynt’s ship there is a foot bridge with a bunch of bandits. The chest is on the right side ledge hidden by a metal plate. Chest 3: Inside Flynt’s room, in plain sight. Chest 4 (farmable): After Claptrap’s ship is anchored in the new position look towards the North-Western side for a sentry tower. The chest is on the deck of a shipwreck at the base of the sentry tower. Farming route: Jump into the water from the ship and run towards land. Stay close to the shore so that the 3 bullymongs that appear won’t follow you for long. Get on the ship, loot the chest, exit the game and repeat. Importance: Excellent source of E-tech in PT2. Unique (blue rarety) as well as rare (purple rarety) item during PT1. Next farmable chest is 10 level away, farming this chest can lower the difficulty of the upcoming boss fights. Farming time: <1min. Loot level: 4 (PT1), 34 (PT2). Southern Shelf: Bay No of chest: 2 (trunk) Chest 1: At the top deck of a ship accessible by taking the side route after passing the first group of bandits. Chest 2: Inside the room Midgemong comes out from. Protected by 2 Badass Marauders. Three Horns: Divide No of chest: 2 (1 trunk, 1 red) Chest 1: In the bandit camp where you are asked to retrieve the power core. Chest 2: Near one of the furnaces during the mission The Iceman Cometh. Three Horns: Valley No of chest: 1 (bandit) Chest 1: During the mission Neither Rain Nor Sleet Nor Skags, on the top floor of the middle building. Frostburn Canyon: No of chest: 4 (red) Chest 1: At the entrance to Ashmouth Camp is a horizontal pipe with flames coming out of it. The chest is on a metal platform running parallel. It can be accessed by climbing the pipe using a series of boxes and then jumping on the platform. Chest 2: After you find the Firehawk. Chest 3: From the fast travel, take the opposite route and then go left up a series of metal steps. The chest is protected by an electrical fence with the switch located in the nearby bandit camp. Chest 4: After chest 3, go forward till you find a route to the right side that takes you to another bandit camp. It is at the end of the camp on a small ledge directly above the fast travel station. Southpaw Steam and Power: No of chest: 1 (red) Chest 1: After taking down the 4th assassin, open the side door where it is located. The Dust: No of chest: 1 (dahl) Chest 1: In the bandit camp where you are asked to burn volleyballs and the net. Bloodshot Stronghold: No of chest: 3 (dahl) Chest 1: Protected by the electrical fence with the switch being in a room nearby protected by a badass psycho or a badass nomad. Chest 2: Inside one of the cells near Roland’s cell with the switch in a control room accessible by climbing a ladder then some pipes. Chest 3: Accessible once the mission Splinter Group is completed. Bloodshot Ramparts: No of chest: 2 (bandit) Chest 1: On a ledge infront of the Marcus statue. Climb the stacked crushed cars then jump the gap onto the ledge. Chest 2: Next to W4R-D3N constructor. Tundra Express: No of chest: 3 (red) Chest 1 (farmable): From the fast travel, go left side down the narrow ally and then jump down when you reach the sentry tower. Farming route: As described above. It is best to farm the chest as soon as you reach tundra express to get some high quality or even legendary gears. Importance: Good source of legendary item early in the game. Also constantly produces rare as well as E-tech gears. Farming time: <1min Loot level: 15 (PT1), 40 (PT2) Chest 2: On the building protected by an electrical fence the switch to which is inside the building that must be shot off from the top floor. A discoverable vault symbol marks the location. Chest 3: During the mission Mine, All Mine after killing the head miner check for a chest on the roof of a nearby shed. The Fridge: No of Chest: 4 (Dahl) Chest 1: After the mission Cold Shoulder is completed, you will find a Goliath roaming the area where the rats spawn. Once killed (without enraging) he’ll drop an echo recorder with when picked up gives a mission, Note for Self-Person. Complete the mission will grant you access to a Dahl chest. Chest 2: Continue on after killing Smash-Head and you’ll find another Dahl chest protected by a psycho who looks like batman calling himself Rakkman. Chest 3: Accessible after getting past Rakkman or through the other door is protected by an electric fence. It has 3 switch of which 1 will be ON. The locations of the switches are: on top of the broken bridge, side ally next to second door, near the path to the highlands. Chest 4: '''After completing the mission Swallowed Whole, continue on to find the last chest in The Fridge. '''The Highlands: Outwash No of chest: 1 (red) Chest 1 (farmable): On the top of a tower accessible by a ladder from the pond with the cargo mover nearby. Farming Route: After you reach the Eridium extraction plant, go right side and into The Highlands. Now return to Highland: Outwash and loot the chest. Save quit and you’ll spawn in the same area. Importance: If you were not ready for Jack’s surprise gift, this chest may help you gear up for the upcoming fights. The chest in Holy Spirits will have higher level loot. Farming Time: <1min Loot Level: 18 (PT1), 42 (PT2) Caustic Caverns: No of chest: 3 (Dahl) Chest 1 (farmable): Inside the infested warehouse. Chest 2 (farmable): Inside Nether Hive which can be accessed from Dahl Deep Core 06 or circling through the whole of the Caustic Caverns. Chest 3: Accessible once the mission, The Lost Treasure is completed. Farming route: It is recommended to farm chest 1 & 2 in a single run to save time and increase the chance of getting better loot. Starting from the Fast Travel station, open the big door, go left and then down and finally through the small door on the left. Enter the Nether Hive and loot the chest, come out and go straight to the rail tracks. Now simply follow the rail tracks to the Infested Warehouse and loot the 2nd chest while ignoring threshers and varkids alike. Importance: One can farm the unique shotgun, Blockhead while farming the 2 chest for purple loot. The chest in the Holy Spirits will give same level loot and is quite a bit faster and safe to farm. Farming Time: <5min (for the chests only) Loot level: 20 (PT1), 45 (PT2) Holy Spirits: No of Chest: 1 (red) Chest 1 (farmable): Accessible once the mission Clan War: End of the Rainbow is completed. Farming Route: Enter Holy Spirits, farm the chest and then save and quite. Once you start the game you’ll start at the entrance to Holy Spirits. Importance: Fast farming and high chance of purple and even legendary. Loot level: 20 (PT1), 45 (PT2) Farming time: <1min. Wildlife Exploitation Preserve: No of chest: 5 (Hyperion) Chest 1: Protected by electrical fence with the fuse in the upper section. Chest 2: On top of a waterfall. Jump on the bridge and then onto the mushroom shaped tree and then onto the small open area to get the chest. Chest 3: Inside the room next to Bloodwing’s chamber. Chest 4 & 5: In the next room after taking down Bloodwing. Thousand Cuts: No of chest: 4 (2 red, 2 Hyperion) Chest 1 (farmable): Near Brick’s chair. Chest 2 (farmable): On the radio tower. Climb the bridge and then jump onto the tower. Chest 3 (farmable): Opposite to that of the Badass Constructor behind some electrical poles. Chest 4 (farmable): Control Core Loading Dock, where the Constructor originally lands. Farming route: Unlike other areas, Chest 3 & 4 will be accessible during the mission Where Angels Fear to Tread. So separate farming route for those 2 chests. During the mission Rocko's Modern Strife, you can check chest 1 and 2 as the area will be completely deprived of any enemies except the extremely rare One Armed Bandit and Loot Midgets appearing from cash lockers and dumpsters. During the mission Where Angels Fear to Tread, first enter The Bunker and then return to Thousand Cuts. Now save & quit and once you start the game you’ll spawn at the entrance to The Bunker. Now farm chest 3 & 4 while avoiding the missiles as well as the nukes fired by the constructor. Importance: Chest 1 & 2 at times give slightly higher level loot. Also the area has an excellent spawn rate of Loot Midgets (bandit) which can drop legendary items when killed ranging from guns to class mods. Chest 3 & 4 will give high level and area good source of E-tech and the rare legendary. Similar to the other area, this place too has an extremely high chance of spawning Loot Midgets (loaders and engineers) which can drop legendary gear when killed. Farming time: 5min (chest 1 & 2), 2min (chest 3 & 4) Loot level: 20 (PT1), 45 (PT2) for chest 1&2. 25 (PT1) & 48 (PT2) for chest 3&4. Lynchwood: No of chest: 4 (bandit) Chest 1: At the top level on the left side where Gar’s echo is found protected by an electrical fence. The switch is located on the lower level shed which can be shot off with a sniper rifle. Chest 2: Once the Sheriff is killed, a new chest will be revealed. Chest 3: In the Death Row Refinery where Mad Dog is fought. Chest 4: After hiding the 3rd evidence of the loot money, check for a house at the top of the area. The chest is located there. Note: The chests in Lynchwood usually contains high level loot same as that of the players level but because the enemy is of the same level as well, it is not recommended to farm these chest as one has to cut through some tough opponents which will give unnecessary XP. Opportunity: No of chest: 3 (Hyperion) Chest 1: On a landing dock just past the Oversheer constructor. Chest 2: In The Pits where you are asked to blow floodwall. The chest is protected by electrical fence with the switch in the nearby area’s 2rd floor. You’ll to take the elevator and jump off in the 2nd floor. Chest 3: During the mission Home Movies, in the room where you are asked to upload the content. Chest 4: During the mission The Man Who Would Be Jack, in the room where you are asked to upload the voice samples. The Bunker: No of chest: 1 (Hyperion) Chest 1 (farmable): Protected by a force field which gets deactivated once the BNK3R is taken down. Farming route: Starting at the fast travel, get to the chest. Loot, save & quit and repeat again. Importance: It contains same level loot as that of the chest in Thousand Cuts (3 & 4) but not protected by any bots. Farming time: <1min Loot level: 25 (PT1), 48 (PT2) Control Core Angel: No of chest: 3 (red) Chest 1, 2, 3: These chests are located in the Marcus's Store Room and can only be opened once after which it’ll remain open and empty even if the player saves and quit. Force closing the game allows the chest to be checked repeatedly for any legendary or purple loot. Eridium Blight: No of chest: 5 (3 bandit, 1 Hyperion) Chest 1: In the Infested Grotto located below the main road past the Hyperion turret protected by an electrical fence the switch to which is located behind the tower with the turret. The chest is further protected by several bullymongs including 2 badasses. Chest 2: In The Slag Scar protected by an electrical fence and loaders with the fuse nearby. More loaders spawn once the fuse is disabled. Chest 3: In the bandit camp just before the Lover's Leap. Chest 4: At the top of Mount Hellsfont which is accessibly by taking the side route before Slagma Refinery and involves jumps over lava. Sawtooth Cauldron: No of chest: 4 (2 bandit, 2 red) Chest 1: In the Smoking Guano Grotto, the chest is located on a hanging platform in the middle of the lava pit. Chest 2: Go up to The Buzzard Nest and then take the lift down. The chest is located on a small railing halfway down the lift and can only be accessed by timing a proper jump. Chest 3: At the backside of Cramfist's Foundry protected by an electrical fence with the fuse located nearby which can be accessed by taking the steps on the other side and doing a couple of running jumps. Chest 3: In Avie's Camp, accessed by jumping from The Buzzard Nest. Look for an undiscovered area towards the southern side. Arid Nexus – Boneyard: No of chest: 1 (Hyperion) Chest 1 (farmable): In the Eridium Pump Station 2, climb up the ladder after taking out few of the loaders and then jump to the other side for a slightly hidden room with a chest inside. Farming route: Go to Arid Nexus – Badlands and then return back. Now run to the Pumping Station and loot the chest while avoiding the loaders. Save-quit and repeat. Importance: The game is nearing its end and in case you want to stock some extra weaponry, this might be a good time. Or you can farm the chest in Hero’s Pass for higher level weapons. Farming time: 2min Loot level: unknown. Arid Nexus – Badlands: No of chest: 4 (3 red, 1 Hyperion) Chest 1: Inside Dr. Zed's old house protected by an electrical fence with the fuse located in a small tower which can be shot off from the overpass. Chest 2: Next to the disabled Claptrap near Zed’s old house accessible by climbing a couple of half broken poles and doing a short running jump to the rocks. Chest 3: On top of the bus station where Saturn is fought. Chest 4: At the top floor of Hyperion Info Stockade accessible by a ladder. Hero’s Pass: No of chest: 1 (Hyperion) Chest 1 (farmable): Just behind the badass constructor. Farming route: Enter Vault of the Warrior and then return back to Hero’s Pass. Farm the chest, save-quit and then repeat. Importance: Highest level loot in the game. Farming time: 2-3 seconds. Loot level: 30 (PT1), 60 (PT2) Vault of the Warrior: No of chest: 1 (red) Chest 1 (farmable): After Handsome Jack taunts the vault hunter there should be an opening to the left with lava dropping down with Lilith visible at a distance. There is a very small ledge that can be walked to reveal a hidden area below which house a chest. Farming route: Check above. Importance: The chest in Hero’s Pass will give same level loot and is way fast to check. Don’t bother with this chest. Farming time: <1min. Loot level: 30 (PT1), 60 (PT2) Category:Blog posts